With the development of smart technology, smart TV has become increasingly popular in daily life. In the development process of smart TV's user interface (UI), to realize response to remote control keys is an important part of smart TV control.
In related art, the key-based method for controlling smart TV generally involves a remote controlling device sending key information according to detected user key operation. After the smart TV receives the key information from the remote controlling device, the operating system or the bottom layer of the smart TV will send the key information directly to the UI. After the UI receives the key information sent from the operating system or the bottom layer of the smart TV, an operation will be made, for example, volume adjustment, interface display and so on according to the key information.
Yet in related art, a smart TV has a variety of applications, and thus a variety of different types of UIs. Thus, different UIs have to take operations according to the same key information.